A mon Disparu
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [FIC INTERACTIVE - UA ] Luffy a la capacité de voir les morts et même de les ressusciter pour vingt-quatre heures. Il est une véritable divinité, exploitée par la famille Don Quichotte, pour tous les gens du ghetto de Loguetown qui, à défaut de pouvoir quitter leur vie misérable, peuvent revoir les êtres qui leur sont chers.


**Disclaimer:** L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, moi je fais juste joue-joue sadiquement avec.

**Rating:** K à M

**Pairing:** Aléatoire

**Résumé:** Luffy a la capacité de voir les morts et même de les ressusciter pour vingt-quatre heures. Il est une véritable divinité, exploitée par la famille Don Quichotte, pour tous les gens du ghetto de Loguetown qui, à défaut de pouvoir quitter leur vie misérable, peuvent revoir les êtres qui leur sont chers.

**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca y est, c'est les vacances. Bon, pas encore officiellement, mais quand je vois que mon prof de français nous a fait un cours sur Oui-Oui, je me dis que ça sent la fin. Alors ça me laisse plein de temps pour écrire et encore plus pour avoir de nouvelles idées ! Je sais que c'est mal de faire dix mille choses en même temps, mais on va dire que c'est une fiction un peu spéciale que je vous propose là, alors je peux bien la faire en parallèle du Voleur. Bref ! ~

**Avant-propos:** Ceci est une fiction interactive. C'est-à-dire que c'est vous qui décidez du scénario, ou du moins d'une partie de celui-là. Mais lisez déjà le chapitre de présentation, je vous retrouverai en bas pour les modalités ! Bonne lecture,

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 0 :** le garçon qui ressuscite les morts**

* * *

1

Assez... il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que tout cesse. Mais il savait bien que c'était impossible. On l'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup pour une poignée de pièces, de quoi vivre confortablement un ou deux mois, tout au plus... Mais c'était déjà ça. Ici, il n'y a pas de vie, ici il n'y a que la survie. On a pas le temps de flâner. Entre les dealers, les drogués, les meurtriers et les petites frappes qui commençaient à prendre de l'assurance au fil des semaines et de leurs victimes : rester immobile à regarder au loin les gratte-ciels si lumineux et luxuriants de Loguetown, c'était pour ceux qui avaient envie de mourir.

Et tellement étaient déjà morts, au milieu de ces habitations insalubres, rongées par les cafards et les lierres. Tous morts, mais tous là, le regard fixé vers les étoiles sans lueur de la nuit, ou sur quelques amis qu'ils ont laissés à regret, certains sont genoux à terre, comme s'ils étaient en pleine prière. Mais personne ne les entend, personne. Sauf lui, ce petit bout d'homme qui courait sans but au travers des bâtiments écroulés. C'était pour ça d'ailleurs, qu'il était là, à râper ses pieds nus sur le béton du Ghetto. Parce que son triste don valait deux mois de vie dans la périphérie de Loguetown, dans cette banlieue pas trop miteuse où il vivait, il y avait trois semaines encore, avec son père.

Maintenant, ceux qu'on lui avait dit de considérer comme les « siens » devaient se nommer Don Quichotte ou quelque chose du genre. Au final, ce petit brun s'en fichait pas mal, de ces personnes au nom compliqué qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi devrait-il appeler « famille » ceux qui l'obligeaient à voir tous ces gens morts ? Pourquoi devrait-il appeler « famille » ceux qui l'enchaînaient dans cet immense manoir sombre ?

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus voir de morts. Il ne voulait plus les faire revenir ici. C'était douloureux. Ça faisait mal, de voir l'espoir qui brillait de la sorte dans les yeux de tout le monde, quand on savait qu'il n'était qu'éphémère. Il ne pouvait pas faire revivre les morts. Pas longtemps et pas beaucoup en même temps. Pourtant chaque jour, il ne cessait de voir défiler ces fous qui acceptaient de payer des sommes colossales pour pas grand chose.

Le souffle commença à lui manquer mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il écorcha sa cheville nue sur une barre de métal à terre qu'il s'arrêta. Et voilà qu'il saignait...

**«Chérie... oh s'il te plaît, ma puce... arrête de pleurer...»**

Une voix, des pleurs dans la ruelle juste à sa droite le forcèrent à relever les yeux. Une mère et sa fille. L'âme d'une mère et sa fille étendue sur son corps mort. La petite appela, avec toute la force dont ses faibles poumons poussiéreux disposaient : **« Maman... Maman ! »**

Et la mère s'agenouilla, de l'autre côté de son corps sans vie, recouvert de coups de couteaux et presque entièrement dénudé. Elle voulut essuyer les torrents de larmes sur les petites joues sales, mais elle ne fit que les traverser.

Alors le spectateur silencieux s'approcha en boitillant et, souriant à l'adulte qui le regardait s'avancer avec désespoir, posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui se redressa.

«**Attends. **» lui dit-il en regardant tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose qui pourrait sécher les larmes de la petite.

Celle-ci ne cessait pour autant de pleurer et d'appeler alors que sa mère, assise dans son dos, regardait désormais l'inconnu avec tristesse et espoir. Finalement, le petit bout d'homme arracha le collier sur le corps de la défunte et le serra au creux de ses mains terreuses.

«**Regarde .**»

Et l'objet dans ses paumes s'illumina, de fins rayons d'un bleu irréel filtrant entre ses doigts. Les larmes de l'enfant, entre la frayeur et la fascination, cessèrent un instant. «**Maman... **» pleurnicha-t-elle encore en un hoquet.

Le garçon ferma alors les yeux et chercha. Devant ses paupières closes défilaient des visages. Une grand-mère au quatrième étage de la tour à côté de laquelle ils étaient, un alcoolique solitaire un peu plus loin, cette petite fille qui pleurait et quand il vit le visage pâle de la mère, il rouvrit les yeux et écarta les mains en un léger sourire avant de souffler sur le pendentif qui se désagrégea peu à peu en même temps que le corps inerte qui ne laissa que quelques lambeaux de vêtements et trop peu souvenirs, sa poussière bleutée volant jusqu'au fantôme au sourire d'ange.

«**MAMAN ! **» s'époumona l'enfant en se jetant au cou de sa mère, qui se tenait bien là, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Vivante. L'adulte articula sans parole un merci recouvert de larmes tristement joyeuse auquel un simple hochement de tête semi-heureux répondit.

Ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était peut-être même une erreur. Peut-être était-ce injuste de forcer cette femme à expliquer à sa fille de six ans qu'elle était morte et que maintenant sa vie à peine débutée ne serait désormais plus qu'un combat. Mais quand le brun voyait leur visage radieux et leur sourire, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre entièrement qu'il donnait de faux espoirs. Alors il se contentait d'agiter vaguement la main en signe d'au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent toutes deux à l'angle d'une rue pour profiter des vingt-quatre heures qui leur étaient offertes.

Il soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir et de lever le nez vers le ciel aux étoiles pâles. Il oublia pendant un temps qu'il devait fuir le plus loin possible du manoir Dessrosa, qu'il y avait certainement quelqu'un à ses trousses. Chercher la Grande Ourse, c'était plus intéressant. En plus il avait mal au pied. Il arrivait, avant, à trouver la constellation d'un premier coup d'oeil. C'était le Vieux qui lui avait appris. Quand il ne lui tapait pas dessus, c'était quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Une esquisse nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que le Vieux savait ? Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ? Peut-être qu'il avait tapé son fils en apprenant que celui-ci avait vendu son petit-fils ? Déjà qu'il en avait perdu un il y a deux ans... Un éclair triste traversa son regard et il délaissa le ciel pour fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon tout troué.

Se laissant tomber en arrière il offrit une grosse perle rouge à la lueur de la lune. Il pourrait... il pourrait le revoir, il pourrait lui reparler, il pourrait le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Mais il s'était juré qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il ne veut pas vivre dans le passé et ressasser toutes les pensées négatives qu'il a mis deux ans à combattre. Pourtant parfois, même s'il ne veut pas le faire revenir, il espère juste croiser son fantôme, par la fenêtre de «sa» chambre.

«**Alors, on veut pas bosser pour la Maison, mais on fait des heures sup dehors ? **»

La lueur fantomatique de la lune disparut sous une aura rouge qui sortit immédiatement le garçon de sa rêverie. Il bondit directement sur ses jambes, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre.

«**C'est pas ma maison !** protesta-t-il, le regard dur.

- **J'm'en fous, j'ai juste ordre de te ramener.** Souffla l'homme en rouge déjà agacé.

- **Je viendrai pas !**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te contrarie donc, hein ?! T'es nourri, logé, blanchi, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? **»

Le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas, lentement. Oh oui, un traitement princier, mais une paire de menottes aux poignets et un travail qui le rendait malade. Comment pouvait-on se faire autant d'argent sur le malheur et le désespoir des autres ? Il se le demandait bien.

«**Je reviendrai pas, j'te dis, va te faire voir, Kidd! **» Hurla-t-il avant de lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le tibia pour détaler à toute vitesse.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin avec une cheville en petits morceaux et Kidd, après avoir grogné, eut tôt fait de le rattraper pour l'assommer. Comme si le patron allait laisser partir aussi facilement le meilleur gagne-pain qui lui ait été donné d'avoir ! Qu'est-ce que ce gosse pouvait être stupide.

Il appartenait à la famille maintenant et il en ferait partir jusqu'à sa mort. Comme chacun d'eux.

2

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit furent les rideaux oranges tirés d'un grand lit à baldaquin. il était de retour dans «sa» chambre, celle qu'on lui avait attribué quand il était arrivé ici.

Grognant contre le mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez, il porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne où il sentait poindre une bosse. Un cliquetis. Il tendit les bras devant lui. Menottes. Encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui déplaisait au «Patron». Il soupira. Troisième tentative en trois semaines...

Une ombre derrière les rideaux le tira de ses pensées.

«**Tu me déçois, Luffy...**»

Le petit brun déglutit. Quand il pensait au boss, justement. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il venait le voir comme ça. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de le faire convoquer, ou il envoyait un messager. Doflamingo tira alors les rideaux qui se séparaient du brun et darda son regard dur dissimulé derrière ses lunettes sur les iris noires de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se recula immédiatement quand le blond s'approcha.

«**Que te faut-il de plus ? Avec tout ce que je fais pour toi, tu devrais être reconnaissant.**»

Luffy plissa le front et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, les poings levés, se dressant de toute sa petite hauteur pour faire face au Boss.

«**Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais ! Je veux sortir d'ici, c'est pas chez moi ! Je veux rentrer ! Va te..**»

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une grande main vint lui enserrer le cou et le plaqua violemment contre le matelas.

«**Tu n'as plus de chez toi, sale morveux, depuis que ton incapable de père t'a vendu. Tu appartiens à la famille et tu me dois tout, tu entends ? Sois heureux d'avoir atterri ici, tu n'aurais pas tenu une seule journée dans les rues du Ghetto. Après tout, je suis suffisamment clément avec toi pour passer un grand nombres de tes caprices, pour te nourrir à ta faim et t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin. La moindre des chose est que tu fasses ton travail sans pester. A moins que tu ne veuilles troquer ta chambre contre une cellule ? **» gronda le chef de famille avec un rictus mauvais, alors que le petit brun s'agitait vainement pour se défaire de sa prise.

Il retint mal un ricanement face à ce spectacle lamentable et resserra un peu plus sa poigne.

«**Tu as une visite au levé du soleil et tu viendras déjeuner avec moi après ça.**»

L'ordre sonna calmement dans la pièce où seuls s'élevaient les grognements asphyxiés de Luffy. Doflamingo le libéra et se redressa pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Toisant l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur, il rencontra son regard dur.

«_**Il**_** se demande vraiment comment tu as pu finir ainsi.**» Prévint le petit brun en s'asseyant, ses mains liées portées à sa gorge rouge.

Mais seul un éclat de rire répondit à l'avertissement et le grand blond bascula la tête vers le plafond, hilare.

«**Hé bien, ressuscite-le ! Je me ferai une joie de le tuer à nouveau pour ne plus entendre ses paroles moralisatrices !** »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Luffy resta immobile dans le silence, les yeux rivés un instant sur la porte. Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant qu'il ne bouge enfin et qu'il descende du lit. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'on avait soigné sa cheville. Le brun soupira. Finalement quoiqu'il fasse, il semblait bloqué ici. Valait mieux être ici que dehors, hein... Eh pourquoi ? Il savait que la vie dans le Ghetto n'était pas facile, mais peut-être préférait-il une vie dure mais libre à celle qu'il menait, dans cette prison dorée.

Dehors, quelques gamins crasseux jouaient au loup, ignorant les coups de feu tirés au loin entre les vieilles barres d'immeubles. Luffy s'installa sur la banquette à la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur sans penser à rien. Ou peut-être à son frère disparu. Ce fut presque machinalement que ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de sa poche où il gardait sa précieuse perle rouge.

Est-ce qu'il était lui aussi allé dans le Ghetto avant de mourir ? L'adolescent n'en savait rien. Il avait juste remarqué un jour en se levant que son frère n'était plus dans le lit à côté du sien. Et quelques mois plus tard, on était venu toquer à sa porte pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle.

Peut-être trouvera-t-il les réponses à ses questions au plus profond du Ghetto ? Peut-être même qu'il retrouvera son frère ? Il n'avait jamais pensé utiliser le Boss pour obtenir ses réponses, mais il y songera bientôt, quand il sera habitué à la dure loi de ce monde.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte contre la fenêtre, la perle serrée contre son cœur et le nom de Ace sur les lèvres.

On le réveilla quelques petites heures plus tard, ou peut-être était-ce après quelques minutes, il ne savait pas trop. On lui retira ses menottes pour l'habiller de ce kimono orange et bleu qu'il détestait. On le conduisit dans la pièce qu'il haïssait, puis on lui mettait ce masque de renard sur le visage. Et cette fois, pour le punir de sa fugue, on lui passa deux bracelets de fer aux chevilles que l'on accrocha au sol.

«**Le soleil se lève dans dix minutes. **» Et on le laissa dans le noir, prêt enfin à remplir son travail.

* * *

Oui, le thème est dur, mais Luffy dans une prison dorée c'est un vieux fantasme pour moi. Bref. Pour en venir au côté interactif de la fiction...

C'est à vous de** choisir les clients** de Luffy, ceux qui veulent revoir un être cher (et pas forcément un amoureux!). Si vous avez une envie particulière, dites-le moi en review, j'aviserai. Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro, même sans Romance, Usopp qui veut revoir Yassop, Zoro qui veut revoir Kuina...tout ce que vous voulez. Choisissez** qui est le vivant** et **qui est le mort, le rating, le thème, le genre, tout. **Si vous avez des envies particulières, vous pouvez même m'écrire quelques lignes de scénario.

Chaque chapitre est **indépendant** mais il y a une ligne directrice qui est l'histoire de Luffy. Un personnage peut-être en couple **plusieurs fois** et apparaître dans de nombreux chapitres. **Les histoires des personnages sont indépendantes** les unes des autres, mais l'histoire de Luffy est le fil conducteur. Par contre, il y a des **personnages bloqués** dans cette fiction.

**Luffy**, qui est celui qui ressuscite les morts, est un personnage bloqué, il ne peut pas demander à ce qu'on ressuscite quelqu'un pour lui. Par contre, si vous choisissez **un membre des Mugiwara** ou **quelqu'un proche de Luffy** dans le manga _(Hancock, Shanks, Law, etc...)_ vous avez la possibilité qu'il **interagisse avec eux**. Sinon, il ne sera **que l'intermédiaire** pour les deux personnages et son rôle s'arrêtera là.

**Doflamingo et Kidd** qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre peuvent être choisis, mais ils sont obligatoirement **vivants**.

**Ace** lui, est bloqué en **mort**. De plus, parce qu'il a un lien avec Luffy, le choisir dans un pairing entraînera **une réaction** chez ce dernier et un **léger changement de scénario**.

Pour finir, **je n'accepte pas d'écrire sur des OC**, de un parce que je ne les connais pas, ce ne sont pas mes personnages, de deux parce que je les aime pas.

**Luffy** pourra éventuellement **finir en couple** avec quelqu'un si vous le souhaitez, mais cela ne se fera que plus **tardivement dans l'histoire**, si de **nombreux lecteurs** sont de cet avis. Sachez toutefois que mettre Luffy en couple **bloque le personnage** avec qui il sera. C'est-à-dire que si vous choisissez Zoro, vous ne pourrez plus demander de ZoSan, de MiZo, etc...

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce qui est de l'interaction ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, peut-être que ce n'est pas bien clair. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos envies pour le premier chapitre ! **Bisous les potirons !**


End file.
